Lindsay's brother Come to vist
by 1Angel Fallen
Summary: Stella finds out that she pregnant with Mac child. also lindsay brother come to see her but than stella disappears. It my first summary so I suck a bit. Is being updated soon
1. Chapter 1

Stella was in her office going through the case file she was working on. She  
didn't know how to solve it this time. Usually she can look at the pieces  
and it would just all come together in her head, but ever since she found out  
she was pregnant with Macs child she just couldn't focus.

It was getting late into the night and Mac entered her office. "Stel I think you should come home. I don't know about you but I'm tired  
and hungry." He said,

"When will you be coming home?"

"In an hour or 2." he replied.

"Ok well don't be late." Stella said nodding. Stella had got to her car when she realised that her keys were still on her  
desk. So she went back to get them. What she saw when she went to her desk  
shocked her. She saw Mac and another girl laughing and Mac was giving her a  
necklace. She was fuming she wanted cry but got her keys and drove home.So she was pregnant with Macs child and he was cheating on her. Well she  
hadn't told him yet although Lindsay kept saying that she better start talking  
before she starts showing.

"Hello Mac." Stella said smoothly,

"Heya Stella." Mac replied Mac looked around and saw all his stuff and belonging on the floor in load of  
black bin liners

"Uh ... Stel why all my stuff down here?" Mac asked looking confused,

"Oh well, I thought you could go live with your other girlfriend." Stella  
replied shrugging,

"Who?" Mac asked, then as if it dawned on him his eyes widened, "Oh I  
can explain!"

"Get out Mac now I don't want to hear your excuses," Stella yelled  
pointing at the door.

"Stella Where am I going to go at 4am in the morning?" Mac asked  
incredulously,

"I don't care. Just leave now." Stella replied angrily.

"But Stella..." he trailed off as a very big and heavy book was thrown in  
his direction and hit him on the head.

"Get out, leave now!" This time she threw a vase at him luckily for Mac  
she missed.

"Hang on, this is MY house. Get out!" Mac yelled right back,

"Why should I?" Stella replied, I don't want you here if you can't let me explain than you can't talk  
to me now go." This time it was Mac pointing to the door.

This time It was Mac that threw a glass at Stella and she didn't see  
coming. It hit her hard and the glass cut all down her side. Stella didn't say anything she just ran out. She didn't know what she was  
going to do but she was feeling really dizzy. She forgot that she was badly  
bleeding and that she was pregnant. She just kept walking. She had none to  
turn to. Stella wanted to go Lindsay but she remembered that Lindsay's  
brother Christopher was there and he hated Mac so she decided to keep  
walking.

**A/N i dont own anything. what do you think of it so far it my first story so goes easy on me. please review and tell me.**


	2. Where is Stella?

Mac's POV:  
What have I done? I love Stella. She's got nowhere to go that I know off. She might have gone to Lindsay, I'm not though because I talk to her in the morning I wonder what she wanted to tell me. Oh I hope shes ok, God I wish I hadn't threw that glass at her, she was bleeding pretty badly.

Back With Stella:

Stella fell on the ground in a back alley she couldn't stand the pain anymore. She felt like dying in that alley right now she was in such bad pain from her side and she had lost a lot of blood so she was weak. She was so cold that she couldn't feel her legs or hands. She wanted to stay alive, for her and her babies sake and to tell Mac that she was sorry.The next morning:

Mac arrived at lab early to try and find Stella, But he couldn't find her so he found Lindsay instead.

"Lindsay how's Stella? If you see her can you tell her I'm sorry." Mac said nervously, not sure how the younger woman would react.

"Mac what are you talking about?" Lindsay replied confused.

"Stella went to your house last night didn't she?"

"No, Why?" Lindsay replied completely baffled

"Well we had a big fight. She wanted me to leave the house but when I said I wouldn't she started throwing stuff at me. Well, I got angry so I told her  
it's my house and told her to leave then she told me she had to tell me something but I just didn't listen so she threw a vase at me so I did the  
same and I cut all her side with glass. I wanted to say sorry but she just went out the door." Mac said head in his hands.

"WHAT! Mac how could you? In her condition. Oh my god!" Lindsay yelled.

"What condition?" Mac asked now the confused one.

"Nothing." Lindsay replied quickly.

"Lindsay, tell me." Mac begged.

"Ok, Stella, well…she's 3 months pregnant." Lindsay said sighing,

"Oh my god. I cut her side!" Mac said, but his sensible side took over,"What I don't get is why she didn't go to your house last night."

"Well I had I had my brother over last night and she knows that he hates you." Lindsay said, "So that's probably why she didn't come to my house."

"Right. Lindsay you have the day off to find her and see if she's okay." Mac said dismissing Lindsay.

"I'll start from your house and work from there. Don't worry Mac,I'll find her no matter what."

**A/N so what happen to Stella. please tell me what you think about it. More to come tomorow**


	3. Mac Finds Out?

**What do you think so far?**

**I don't own anything so don't sue me**

* * *

Mac I found her bracelet and I swear I heard her scream my name out just than Mac's phone rings

Taylor

Hi Mac

Who Is this?

Oh Mac I'm shocked you don't remember me

What you want?

Well I got something off your do I need 2 say anymore

Where Is she you give her back to me Now!! You better not hurt her!!!!!!

Oh so you do no what I mean than and you can Lindsay that she did hear her scream.

Bye Mac

Who was that Mac I don't know but I know he got Stella you was right she did scream right I get Danny to see if he can get an id from the call number.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

When he gets in his house, he's goes to clean Stella's slide up so he puts her on his sofa and see she has glass In her so he takes it out, but when he goes to take It out It wakes her up.

She try to move but cant STAY STILL why so you can hurt me. No so I can get the glass out of the your slide. ok there now I just stitch it up there. Why did you that? Well Stella I just want to hurt Mac not you. No I wont let you..

What you gonna do you cant even move. Oh yeah she walks to the open door and Chris's body guard pop up and is there guarding the door. You see you can't leave. Let me go. NO look Stella I don't want to hurt you but I will If I need to. LET ME GO. No. She goes to hit him hard in his face and makes him bleed RIGHT YOU BITCH. He lifts her up and all the way he took her she kicked him. He takes her down to his empty room under 5 floors and throws her down and locks the door. She thinks of Mac and makes herself so worried that she falls asleep,

**_Sorry for the very Small chapter I want to update it but i got a bit of writer block at them min. _****_Please review and tell me what ya think. Thank for the other review I love getting them._**


	4. Lindsay brother comes

Here the place Mac Lindsay bends down I found her bracelet here and than I heard a scream coming further down there well there look nothing strange here. Mac phones rings.

Taylor

Hi Mac

Stella in the background: keep away from me ok I be good just please don't (Twit twit in the background)

What are you doing to her?

Just teaching her a lesson with a knife on not to slap me.

You better hurry and find her or I might just stab her. Tick Tock

Mac did you hear those birds. I heard them before but I forgot there name come on Mac we'll go back to the office.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now then Stella I'm afraid I have to leave you here all by yourself he goes to touch her face but she thump him in the private than in the face and runs to the door but it's lock she tries to unlock it fast but than she get a kick from the baby which makes her turn round to him.

Remember Stella I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't do what I say. Now! Right Stella stand away from the door. Ok I will she runs to the other door but he gets her by the wrists then puts her back to the door and hits her face so bad that its causes her chin to spilt open and for her to hit her head on the door and fall to the floor. He drags her to the wall and chains her up.

You hit me anymore and I'll hit you so hard that you never see your beloved Mac ever again and I mean it now you push me to far I didn't want to hurt you but I can see now that I will have to so you better not push me or else he get a knife out of his pocket she feels for her and her baby life. Now are you gonna be good and not move or do I need to stick this in you huh. Well how I'm I supposed to go anywhere I'm chained to a wall. Ok than. Cant I call Lindsay and talk 2 her I really want to talk to someone. Well she busy tonight with me, we're having a take out so no you can't. Christopher walks out and locks the door. What happening brought back what happened with Frankie. She wonders if she ever see anyone again. She wished she never made that called to Mac and had that big fight now she just want to be in his arms.

Bk at the office.

Danny what you got? The caller called Chris and he was using a Halloween voice changer I couldn't get a position of where he lived cause when he made the call he was in a public calling box but I did find that bird name lindsay it's a rare kind of blue tit. Ok good work Danny. Don't worry Mac we'll find her. Well I see you to in the morning I'll got to go and meet my brother now bye Lindsay.

At Lindsay 

Heya sis Hi bro what happen to your face? Paper cut it a tough job but someone got to do it. Hey sis you seem sad what happen? Well you know Stella yeah your friend in the lab well she missing oh so sorry it probably cause she mates with Mac. Christopher sorry but I hate him. Whatever I got take away. What kind? Chinese wicked sis Well that was great sis. So what new with you bro well I got a wicked new bird it a blue tit you know the ones we like as kids. Oh yeah. Anything new with you sis? No Well I am off to bed to now sis got an early start 4 work in da morning. Ok come here and give me a goodnight Kiss. Right seeya in the morning.

Right I best be off now seeya soon Linds. Hey bro where are you living? With an umh…friend bye. He been acting really strange he doesn't have any friend here and he got the same bird that we heard over the call. I just am going to follow him. Where is he going? Damn traffic light lost him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

See how that bitch is doing he unlock the door wakey wakey Stella brand new day. Oh your back them. What do u think I would leave you all alone. Please Chris can you just undo the chains round my stomach and I won't do anything. Why should I after last night? you said your self it's a brand new day. Why do you want them off your stomach?? Tummy pains. Ok I do it after one phone call. I tell you what to say is that a deal. Ok He unchains her

Taylor

Mac

Stella it so good to hear your voice

Same here Mac (Chris say to Stella trade you for money)

He wants to do a trade with you? you can have me back if you give him a thousand pounds she says shakily

Ok than I do it but are you ok you sound upset

Yeah….. (Chris says to Stella your fine) I'm fine

Has he done anything to you Stella?

(Chris says yes) No he hasn't

Ok Stella we got his first name Chris what the rest if you know it?

It's Linds...

Chris smacks Stella hard

Stella are you there

No she gone with the birds

Stella for a thousands pounds Mac

I call you again in 2 hours.

Bye

You bitch you had to spoil it. He gets her by the neck why did you tell Mac I'm something to do with Lindsay! He will find me easy now. Your choking me! Good it might put some sense into you he slaps her and drops her on the floor. He locks the door. She feels so weak and sick and just wanted someone to find her.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in updating it. please review I love Getting them and tell me what you think. I should have another chapter by tuesday**. 


End file.
